


Ateez One Shots (BoyxBoy)

by Living_In_A_Dream_World



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Hybrids, Little, Love, M/M, One Shot, Smut, boyslove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_In_A_Dream_World/pseuds/Living_In_A_Dream_World
Summary: A book of Ateez BoyxBoy one shots <3 I hope you like it!!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Kudos: 12





	Ateez One Shots (BoyxBoy)

“Ugh I don’t know how long I can keep doing this!” I let out a deep sigh and pulled my hair. “What are you talking about Hwa?” Hongjoong looked at me. “I don’t know how long I can keep being San his make-up artist. I really want to but I can’t. Every time he gets close my heart is going mental. Today I couldn’t even keep my hands from shaking! I almost poked his eye!” I was close to tears as Hongjoong sat next to me. “I just can’t control my feelings anymore. I hid my feelings for over a year but..” My voice died at the end of the sentence. 

Hongjoong wrapped his arm around me. “Yesterday you said you could do it, that being close to him was more important than your feelings.” Hongjoong looked at me with a questioning expression. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder.  
“He and Wooyoung are getting closer. Too close I think. And today I caught myself being annoyed because Wooyoung came in to look for us. He even hugged me before San but still I felt annoyed…. I hate myself for that! I don’t know myself right now. I need time to think” 

“But if you say that you’ll hurt San. You know how sensitive he is. If you tell him you need some time off he’ll question himself.” I knew that what Hongjoong said was true, San would question himself. “I’ll have to think of something. A way that I can’t work, so I don’t have to hurt San and take some time to think.” Hongjoong pushed me off his shoulder. 

“YOU COULD SPRAIN YOUR WRIST. I mean fake spraining your wrist. You won’t be able to work so you can take some time off.” “That’s a brilliant idea! I mean it’s not like San would be sad because it has nothing to do with him!”  
I know running away from feelings is a bad thing but right now I can’t do anything else. Hongjoong bandaged my hand and wrist. I snaped a picture of it and texted my boss. 

Too: Boss Kim  
Miss Kim, I’m sorry but I hurt my wrist. Doctors’ orders to take some rest. He said it should take a week or two. I’ll know for sure after the next checkup! I’m sorry for causing trouble!  
From: Boss Kim  
Seonghwa you should be more careful! Don’t say sorry for being hurt! Ill inform the rest! You should heal fast!  
I felt bad for lying to all of them but I needed time. I needed to get rid of these feelings. 

A few hours later I decided to call it a night. I just showered and Hongjoong bandaged my hand again. Sometimes the guys would drop by without notice and we couldn’t have them finding out my secret. I walked inside my room wearing nothing but my underwear. I was drying my hear with a towel when out of nowhere a voice startled me. I let out a squeal. 

“Why didn’t you text me? Why did I had to find out from miss Kim?” A pouting San was sitting on my bed. The towel I was holding fell to the ground as I clutched my chest. “San! You scared me!”. “And you didn’t tell me you are hurt!” San never raised his voice at me, but now he did. 

He got off my bed and quickly walked over to me. He gently grabbed my ‘injured’ wrist and inspected it. “Are you okay? Don’t think I’m not angry anymore just because I’m asking!” I shook my head. “I’m okay San, I really am. I didn’t want to worry you. I am sorry for not texting you” 

I could never tell him I didn’t want to text him because I wanted to distance myself from him. So much for distancing myself.

“Hwa are you okay? I heard you scr- oh San! What are you doing here? WAIT. How did you get in? I didn’t even see you come in!”  
San took something out of his pocket. It were keys. “I have a key! And I sneaked past you” he smiled proudly. I melted on the spot and laughed. “Of course you do” When San turned to me his smile dropped. He pointed his finger at me “I’m still angry with you so stop laughing!”

I raised my hands to surrender. “I’m sorry Sannie” His expression changed to a pout again. “Be careful with your hand” I nodded and slowly took my hands down. 

“San you can’t just sneak past me to get in! It feels like you’re breaking an entry!” Hongjoong scolded San. “But I wanted to see Songah Hyung” Hearing my nickname out of his mouth did weird things to my head and heart.  
Hongjoong rolled his eyes. “Of course you did. Have fun you two, I’m going to bed. Sleep well”. After Hongjoong hugged both San and me he went to his bedroom. 

“You should lay down Hyungie. Let me help you” he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my bed. “Sannie I’m really okay. You don’t have to help me. It’s just a sprained wrist” But San didn’t listen. He gently pushed me on my bed and tucked me in. 

He got up and walked around my bed. And to my surprise San laid down next to me. “I’m not leaving Hyung. I’m here to take care of you till you come back to me” I don’t know if it was my imagination or something else but San his voice sounded different. Like it had a deeper meaning. 

I felt him move closer. “Don’t leave me Songah Hyung” That nickname again. “Will you hold me?” My mouth went dry when I looked at his pleading eyes. We hugged before, we cuddled on the couch before but never in bed. I was wearing nothing but my underwear. 

I nodded and opened my arms. Like a happy puppy he dived inside my arms. His arm wrapped around my waist and he laid his head on my chest. I felt like my skin was on fire.  
“I wish you could do my make up tomorrow. It’s an important shoot and you know best” A pang of guilt shot through my heart. “Maybe I can” my voice sounded raspy. “No you shouldn’t, but you could come. Maybe guide the other make up artist?” 

I looked up at the celling. I can’t say no to him. I love him to much. Love… Damn I love him. I closed my eyes as I felt my eyes water. I can’t cry now. He’ll notice.

“Hyungie?” I felt San move and when I opened my eyes he was staring down at me. “Are you okay Hyung?” his voice was a whisper. I nodded. But he shook his head. “You can’t fool me Seonghwa Hyung”  
I lift my hand and slowly stroke his hair, tugging a few strands behind his ear. “Please Hyung, tell me what’s going on” he whispered as he pressed his face in my hand. 

“I don’t think Wooyoung will be pleased with me if I tell you this, he’ll probably hate me. Maybe you will too” I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the feeling of his face in my hand. Now I wish I didn’t fake my sprained wrist. So I could hold his face in both hands. 

“Hate you? Hyung don’t be stupid. I would never? And what does Wooyoung have to do with this? Besides I know Youngie would never hate you either. He loves you just like I do”  
I feel his face move in my hands and feel him press a soft kiss on the palm of my hand. My eyes shot open and I saw him staring back at me while his lips were pressed to my palm. I couldn’t hold my tears anymore. It hurts so bad. 

“Hyung? Hyung what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” I shook my head. “Hyung talk to me!” San moves away from my hand, he moves so that he is laying on my chest. He reaches for my face and holds it between his hands. 

His thumbs slowly wipe my tears. “Seonghwa Hyung talk to me, I’m begging you”  
“I don’t want you to hate me or feel uncomfortable. I don’t want to lose you San” I looked him straight in the eyes as I told him this. 

“You will never ever lose me Park Seonghwa, because I can’t lose you. I love you to much for that”  
I narrowed my eyes as I looked away. “Don’t say that San please. Don’t say you love me”

San his eyes widened and his expression turned sad. “Why? Don’t you love me?” His eyes started to water and I started to panic. “San no it’s not that. It’s the opposite. I love you too much” I lifted both hands to his face. Not caring about the fake injury or anything else than the crying boy in my arms.

“I love you way more than you love me. That’s the whole problem. I’m not injured. I faked it. I’m sorry for lying but I saw you and Wooyoung were getting closer, that’s why I need my space. I need to start loving you as a friend again.” 

San stayed awfully silent. “I’ll do my best to get over this feeling as fast as I can! I’m sorry San! Don’t leave me okay? I’ll work hard!”  
A tear fell down San his face. I didn’t dare to wipe the tears and stayed as still as I could. San was still holding my face and his thump started stroking my cheek again. “Don’t” His voice was a low whisper.  
“Don’t ever love me as a friend again. Please don’t” I felt the color drain from my face as I panicked. 

“I don’t want you to love me as a friend. Please never stop loving me the way you do now” His face moved closer to mine. I was paralyzed with shock.  
“I love you the same way Park Seonghwa. I love you so much that it hurts. Honestly I thought you and Hongjoong Hyung were together. I didn’t dare to say anything. And about Wooyoung, he was the only one who knew how I feel. That’s why he was there most of the time. Please never stop loving me because I’ll never stop loving you”

I couldn’t believe it. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. But this time it were happy tears. Because right now I am the happiest person alive.  
“I won’t. I’ll never stop loving you either” 

San smiled. “I’ll scold you about the faking an injury thing later but right now I want to kiss you. Can I?”  
My heart was beating like crazy. I nodded. “You can always kiss me, you never have to ask” 

“Promise?”

“Promise” 

His face moved closer and finally I felt his lips on mine. Emotions were rushing everywhere. Both of us were crying as our lips slowly moved together. I sat up as I wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him close. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

As we paused our kiss I whispered against his lips “I’ll never let you go San. Never” 

He smiled. “Good” 

He slowly moved his arms away. He took my bandaged arm and started to unwrap the bandage. “Why fake a injury to stay away Hyung?”  
“Because I didn’t want to hurt you. You would blame yourself if I said that I needed time”

“So even when you were hurting so bad you still only thought about myself? How do you expect me to scold you now?” He pouted.  
I laughed at the precious boy in front of me. 

“Don’t scold me, kiss me”

And I pulled him close again. Our lips found each other again and we stayed like that until we fall asleep. Cuddling and sharing love filled kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it! Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
